Italian Amore
by YUKI HINO
Summary: Segunda parte del fic "Aquel al que amo" Ahora Desmond viaja a la Italia del renacimiento. Cap. 10 Sólo una transición a la tercera parte.
1. VOLVER A NACER

ASSASSIN'S CREED 2

Capitulo 1: Volver a nacer.

Por: Yuki Hino

* * *

— ¡Despierta, Desmond!—Lucy lo llamaba.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Rápido, tenemos que irnos. No hay tiempo de explicar— Lucy salió de la pequeña habitación y rápidamente se dirigió al animus— Acuéstate.

—… OK…

Tan rápido se acostó, Desmond viajó atreves de su memoria genética. Pero en varios minutos no paso de un escenario negro. Poco a poco una luz apareció en el horizonte. Al hacerse más grande, aquella luz tomaba la forma de un túnel y Desmond pensó que aquello le producía una sensación ya conocida, y que al mismo tiempo le daba miedo. Aquel túnel se hacía más grande y al final salió de él y empezó a llorar. Se sentía pequeño y desnudo, no podía ver bien. Y cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos, vio frente a él a un gran hombre que le hablaba en italiano. No supo que sucedía hasta que el hombre le dijo: "Tú puedes pequeño, tú puedes" Entonces supo y recordó lo que era aquel túnel. Justo en ese momento, Lucy lo sacó del animus.

— Ugh… ne-necesito recostarme— dijo Desmond, quien se encontraba en shock por el evento pasado.

— No hay tiempo. ¡Vámonos!

— Ah… ten compasión. Ahora tendré que borrar aquello de mi mente.

— Lo harás después. ¡Vámonos!

—Ok, ok.

Rápidamente los dos emprendieron su huida, tenían que salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Durante su camino Desmond vio más maquinas como el animus. Y como alejando su mente, bromeó sobre como las llamaría en conjunto: ¿animuses o animuss?

Se encontraron con algunos guardias pero juntos pudieron con ellos, en realidad fue Lucy quien hizo todo el trabajo. Desmond era un poco tonto es esas cosas, nunca pudo dañar algo más allá de una cucaracha, y eso le costó trabajo. Cuando terminaron con los guardias, Lucy le ordenó que se escondiera en la cajuela del auto, pues era para su seguridad. Él no tuvo más opción que aceptar. Pronto se encontró en la obscuridad, y ahí, mientras viajaba, tuvo otro recuerdo, o un sueño tal vez, en el que estaba Jake junto a su hermana y a Leonardo. Sólo los miraba, que se suponía que haría, ahora que ya estaban muertos…

Despertó justo a tiempo para que Lucy abriera la cajuela.

— ¿Ya llegamos?

— Ya. Ahora ya podemos estar más tranquilos.

— ¡Qué bien! No sabes cómo me encanto ir en la parte trasera del auto— bromeó Desmond.

— Vamos, es hora.

Mientras caminaban Lucy le hablaba sobre todo lo que Abstergo hacía y quería, y lo que los asesinos trataban de impedir.

— ¡Puedes contar conmigo!

— Gracias Desmond.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una puerta abierta. Entraron, y rápidamente fueron recibidos por dos miembros.

— ¡Lucy!

— ¡Rebecca!

— Así que lo conseguiste, ¿eh?

— Por poco.

— Te traje un regalo.

— ¡Wow! ¡Gracias!

— Mira, él es Desmond.

—Mucho gusto Desmond, me llamo Rebecca Crane.

—Mucho…

— Y yo soy Shaun Hastings.

—…

Quien lo interrumpió fue un hombre alto, de pelo castaño, y lentes. Tenía una mirada arrogante. Y desde ese instante no el agrado, ninguno se agrado. Sus miradas se cruzaron sólo para mostrar el odio nacido de los dos.

Rebecca se dio cuenta.

— Bueno, es hora de empezar. No hay tiempo. Y gracias al regalo de Lucy, las cosas irán más rápido.

—…— Desmond no pudo apartar su mirada hasta después de unos segundos— Cuando quieras.

—Bueno, sólo déjame ajustar algo en el animus.

Mientras esperaba, Desmond decidió echarle un vistazo al su entorno, primero iría a hablar con Shaun.

— Hola. ¿Qué son todas estas cosas?

— Esto, Desmond, es lo que mantiene funcionando el animus, es lo que previene que todo explote.

— Mmm… ¿Y qué se supone que haces tú?

— Yo investigo cosas. También doy apoyo a los asesinos. Tú, sabes, los que están allá afuera, haciendo el verdadero trabajo, exponiendo sus vidas.

—…

—…

—Listo Desmond— avisó Rebecca.

—… Ya voy.

Camino lento para contener su ira. Llego al animus y rápidamente se introdujo en él. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejó de estar en el cuartel y apareció, sus memorias, en una calle, rodeado de adolecentes, que al igual que él, no debían tener más de 18 años. Él tenía 16 años. Pronto se encontró hablando.

Republica de Florencia, 1476

— ¡Juntos hacia la victoria! ¡Amigos míos! Vieri de Pazzi se ha atrevido a calumniar a mi familia. Es hora de ponerle un alto…

— ¡Deja de decir tonterías, idiota!— del otro lado del la calle, el nombrado grito.

— ¡Ah! Vieri. Estábamos hablando de ti. Pero qué raro que estés aquí, pensé que los Pazzi encargaban el trabajo sucio a otros— dijo burlonamente.

— Es tu familia la que llama a los guardas cuando hay problemas. ¿Temes resolver tus propios asuntos?

— Pues tu hermana parecía muy contenta con el "asunto" que tuvimos hace un rato— rio al igual que sus seguidores.

_ ¡Mátenlo!— Viere sostenía, a escondidas, una piedra que lanzo al mismo tiempo que gritaba. Aquella piedra fue a dar a la cara del Auditore, provocándole una herida en los labios. Justo en ese momento, los adolecentes de ambos bandos se encararon.

La herida provocó que el joven Auditore golpeara sin medir consecuencias. Sólo le tomo cinco minutos derrotar a todos los aliados de Pazzi.

— ¡Hey, atrás de ti!

—Mmmm ¡Federico! ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Quería ver si mi hermanito había aprendido a pelear— Federico, su hermano mayor.

— ¿Y?— los hermanos se unieron para acabar con los enemigos restantes. Sólo fueron dos minutos. Y al verse derrotado, Pazzi ordenó la retirada. Federico paró a su hermano, quien ya corría en busca de Vieri.

— ¿Por qué me detienes? ¡Casi habíamos ganado!

—Estas herido, vamos al doctor.

— No hace falta. Además no tengo dinero para pagarlo— dijo contento.

— De nuevo lo malgastaste en mujeres y vino.

— Bueno, yo no lo llamaría malgastar.

— ¡Jajajajaj!— los dos hermanos rieron.

Por orden de su hermano, el joven Auditore robó dinero de los caídos, para así pagar el médico, cuando hubo robado lo suficiente, ambos huyeron antes de que la guardia llegara. Corrieron esquivando hábilmente a las personas, cuando se aburrieron de eso subieron al los tejados para llegar más rápido a su destino, y cuando lo hicieron, saltaron desde lo más alto. Parecían aves asechando a su presa, asustaron incluso al pobre medico que ya estaba acostumbrado a las locuras de los hermanos Auditore.

— Hay que volver a casa— dijo Federico después de que el médico los curo.

— Sí. Prefiero evitar los sermones.

—Oye. ¿Qué tal si hacemos una carrera?

— ¿A dónde?

— Mmmm… a lo alto de esa torre— Federico señaló lo alto de la iglesia de Florencia.

— Claro.

— A la de tres… Uno… dos… ¡tres!

Tal vez fueron los golpes, tal fue la noche o la medicina del doctor pero Federico tomo el camino más largo a la iglesia. Mientras que su hermano directamente escaló la torre. Y así: ganó.

— Jajaja, casi me siento culpable de ganarte, hermano. Pero mira, perder conmigo no es ninguna vergüenza, sino un orgullo— celebró el menor cuando llegó primero a la iglesia.

— Jajaja, claro…. Ven conmigo—ordeno a su hermano— Tú sólo sígueme— agregó cuando vio a su hermano dudar.

Escalaron más alto en la torre. Esta vez no hubo perdedores. Federico ayudo a su hermano a subir; y así, tomados de las manos, ambos hermanos se miraron. El enorme amor fraterno que se profesaban se sentía en el aire, y en sus rostros.

— No está mal la vida que llevamos, Ezio, hermano— comentó Federico.

—Ay… es la mejor— agrego Ezio— Ojala nunca cambie.

— Y ojala no nos cambie a nosotros.

Y ambos hermanos, orgullosos de su legado, de su apellido, se sus padres y uno del otro, miraron a su amada ciudad, esperando nunca irse de ahí, esperando cambiar el rumbo del mundo y hacerlo mucho mejor.

* * *

Hola!! Me tarde mucho en hacer este capi. Debo aclarar que he copiado los diálogos de la versión del juego pues me parecieron muy emotivos y calves para el desarrollo del fic. Espero les haya gustado, lamento la tardanza. ^^ Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia.


	2. ¿SIEMPRE?

ASSASSIN'S CREED 2

Capitulo 2: ¿Siempre?

Este capítulo no será una copia del juego. Este será mejor.

Hirokochan: pues no tenía planeado integrar esa pareja pero ahora me lo pensaré y creo que Desmond será el uke.

* * *

— Vámonos ya, Ezio.

— Espera, Federico— Ezio miraba en dirección al noroeste. Específicamente miraba una casa.

— ¿Vas a ir a ver a Cristina?— sonrió ante la afirmación de Ezio— Cuídate de… cuida… regresa tempra… no vayas a….ah sólo no hagas nada malo, ¿entiendes?

— Claro, madre.

Así se separaron. Ezio todavía por los tejados, se dirigía a la casa de su amada Cristina Vespucio. Pero en el camino se encontró con un escenario que nunca imagino ver a menos que él estuviera ahí o lo provocara. Bajo a la ventana del una casa para escuchar mejor.

— ¡Déjame ya!— imploraba un joven con boina roja.

— ¡Eso te pasa por no pagarme!— el agresor tenía a la victima contra el suelo, lo pateo una vez, desde que Ezio llego.

— Pero de que hablas, ¡no te debo nada!

— Por favor… si te lo preste ayer y dijiste que hoy me ibas a pagar el doble.

— ¿Eh?...bueno tal vez sí… ¡pero no hay porque ponerse pesado!- gritó.

— Claro que puedes pagarme de otra forma…— dijo el hombre mientras acariciaba la cintura del otro. Luego se subió en él y empezó a desvestirlo.

— ¡De-déjame!

— ¿Y ahora fingirás que no te gusta?... todo mundo sabe que te gusta estar en estas situaciones— cuando terminó de desabrochar la camisa sus manos empezaron a explorar dejando al descubierto el torso del joven, lo que provocó un sonrojo en Ezio, quien hasta ese momento se encontraba escondido, no podía intervenir porque un parte de su cuerpo se lo impedía.

— Hmm… no, déjame ¡Ayudaaa!

— Nadie te hará caso— y entonces, la victima empezó a llorar, y eso Ezio no lo podía ignorar.

Rápidamente salió de su escondite y bajo del techo, sigilosamente para poder sorprender al violador. Mientras éste bajaba más sus manos, Ezio tocó su hombro y al momento de que el otro volteara, le encestó un golpe, mandándolo directo al suelo, inconsciente. Después, como un gran héroe, extendió su mano en apoyo a la víctima.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí— aunque Ezio no podía verlo, el joven de la boina roja pudo ver perfectamente a su salvador. Y se quedó observándolo todo el tiempo que pudo.

—…Eh… pues, párate ya…— agrego después de un rato y al ver que el joven no decía nada.

— ¡¿? ¡Ah! Lo siento— tomo la mano de su apuesto salvador y le agradeció.

— Bueno…generalmente esto sólo se los digo a las mujeres preciosas…."Ah las mueres"— pensó Ezio con una gran sonrisa en la boca— pero… creo que no deberías salir de noche. Aunque claro, generalmente es muy pacifico…

—Jeje bueno, gracias por ayudarme aunque ya estoy acostumbrado— ni aún de pie, Ezio era capaz de ver su rostro.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí… no sé por qué la gente cree que me gusta ese tipo de masoquismo— y aunque no se pudiera ver su rostro, su tristeza se sentía—… Bueno, gracias de nuevo. Eres algo joven y eso quiere decir que vas a una pelea o a ver a tu novia así que…

— ¡Ah! Cristina…— subió por la casa más próxima— Me dio gusto conocerte ¿extraño?— dijo esperando a que el otro dijera su nombre pero este sólo rió— eh… bueno, adiós y recuerda ser más precavido y ya no pedir prestado— luego subió más, mientras el otro lo miraba extrañado, al poco tiempo recordó que su salvador había mencionado algo sombre no apostar, ¿eso significaba que había estado ahí desde el principio?

— ¿Estuviste ahí y no hiciste nada?- reclamo al viento.

Mientras Ezio dormía abrazado a su amante, Desmond despertaba en el animus…

— Ahhh…

— ¿Estás bien Desmond?— pregunto Lucy, quien estaba junto a él.

—…sí…— miró hacia el frente y se encontró a Shaun mirándolo, por un momento le pareció que veía en él una sonrisa tierna para después pasar a la mirada de odio que le dedicaba siempre— Bueno, debo decir que es un tanto extraño, y divertido, rejuvenecer. Recuerdo que cuando tenía unos 14 años andaba en muchas peleas callejeras…

—Y yo te recuerdo, Desmond— interrumpió Shaun— que mientras tú añoras tus días como princesa, muchos miembros de nuestra hermandad mueren.

— Me pregunto por qué no te vas a luchar con ellos…

— Yo soy de más ayuda aquí— Desmond movió su mano como si fuese un títere y simulo que este era Shaun— que haya afuera.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Eres un inútil— ambos rivales se sonrieron.

—Bueno, venga ya, es hora de seguir trabajando— esta vez fue Lucy quien previno una pelea.

—Vale— Desmond miro por última vez a Shaun antes de seguir…

Ezio ya se encontraba despierto, y como no estarlo si el padre de tu amante y tal vez futura esposa, se abalanza contra ti queriéndote matar con todo el deseo de su corazón. Pensó que tal vez sería mejor dejar se ver a Cristina, era muy peligroso, aunque aquella sensación de peligro le agradaba.

De nuevo por los muros, llego a su casa. Encontró ahí a su padre, quien lo riñó por llegar tarde. Como encargo de su padre, Ezio fue a entregar una carta, en el camino se encontró varias veces al joven de boina roja, pero seguía sin poder ver su rostro. Cuando terminó regreso a su casa y ahí se encontró a su madre.

— ¡Madre! ¿Cómo está?

—Bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Ya te recuperaste de la última noche?

— Ah…no sé de qué habla, madre— la cara de inocente que puso no se la creía ni el mismo.

—Da igual. Sígueme.

— ¿A dónde vamos, madre?

— A traer un encargo.

En el camino, hablaron sobre Francesco De'Pazzi, quien en ese momento se encontraba como prisionero y próximo a juicio. Rápidamente llegaron a un taller, dónde según había escuchado, vivía alguien famoso, un artista. Maria Auditore llamó a la puerta y enseguida salió un hombre joven de boina roja.

— Hola, Leonardo.

— Madonna Maria.

—Él es mi hijo Ezio.

Ambos se miraron y sólo Leonardo reconoció a Ezio, le pareció que de día se veía más apuesto, espero un rato para ver si Ezio sabía quién era pero no fue así: éste sólo lo miro sin mucho ánimo.

—Mucho gusto— saludo Leonardo con una reverencia.

—El gusto es mío.

— Ya sé a qué ha venido, permítame, en un momento regreso— se adentró en su taller.

— Es alguien muy talentoso— comentó María, aunque a Ezio no le importó— Deberías tener algo en que interesarte.

— Madre, yo ya tengo algo— contestó sonriente.

—No parlo di vaginas— soltó de golpe.

— ¡Pero Madre!— escuchar a su madre decir ese tipo de palabras lo avergonzaba, afortunadamente para él, Leonardo regresaba.

— Aquí tiene.

—Ezio, llévalos— ordenó Maria.

—Mmm sí madre— sin amino cargo la caja que contenía varios cuadros— "¿Qué no puede llevarlos el señor artista? Tal vez se rompa las uñas…hm…aunque pensándolo bien ¿no había visto esa boina roja antes?"— pensó, miro varias veces a los alrededores y observó que gran parte de los jóvenes traían un boina exactamente igual. Después de un rato sintió que alguien lo observaba, con mucha habilidad y rapidez volteo en dirección a Leonardo y pudo ver como éste lo veía. Le pareció un poco extraño se lo vieran, sobre todo si se trataba de un hombre— "…."

Más eventos extraños pasaron y entre ellos uno con su padre, lo vio sentado con expresión preocupada, hablando con el amigo de la familia: Uberto Alberti. Le preocupo, pero le preocupo más el hecho de que ambos hombres se encontraban deprimidos. El día se transformó en noche. Y antes de poder ir a dormir, Ezio fue interceptado por su hermano. Ambos se encontraban en el techo de la casa de los Auditore. Sin previo aviso, Federico atrajo a su hermano hacia el suelo, haciendo que este se sentara junto a él.

— ¡Federico!

— Ezio… ¿has visto el estado de nuestro padre?— al igual que él, Federico estaba triste. No sólo se notaba en su rostro sino también en su voz y su postura: abrazando sus piernas.

— Sí… al igual que el Gonfaloniere… ¡¿Tú sabes qué pasa?

— No, aunque me lo puedo imaginar…

— ¡¿Y qué es? ¡Dime!

—… A veces… es mejor que no sepas algunas cosas, Ezio.

— ¡¿Estás loco? Si se trata de nuestro padre es necesario que lo sepa…

— Ezio…— ante esa interrupción el hermano menor calló—… Aunque lo supieras no podrías hacer nada. Todo es por mantenerte a salvo, a ti, a Claudia, a Petruccio y a nuestra madre.

— ¿Y ustedes? ¡¿Acaso creen que estaremos a gusto si a ustedes les pasa algo?

— Ezio… ¿Tanto te importamos? ¿Tanto te importo yo?

— ¡Por supuesto!

— ¿Te importaré a caso como algo más que un hermano?— preguntó a la noche sin importarle si Ezio lo escuchaba o no.

— Pero qué dices Federico…— aquella pregunta le incomodó, pero también lo puso triste. A sus 16 años estaba tan informado acerca de la sexualidad como para no notar a qué se refería su hermano.

—…

— Federico…— de nuevo fue interrumpido, esta vez por la acción de su hermano, quien lo acerco a él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

— Cállate, ¿quieres?— atrajo más a su hermano, así la mitad del cuerpo de Ezio en encontraba sobre él. Después, con todas sus fuerzas, paso la pierna de su hermano alrededor suyo de tal manera que ambas piernas rodeaban su cintura. Y en esa posición volvió a abrazarlo, acercándolo lo más que podía.

—…— Ezio, por su parte, no podía contener su sonrojo— Hermano…

Pasó una hora, al parecer Federico no quería irse ni abandonar esa posición. El cansancio ganó ante Ezio.

…..

— Desmond— Shaun estaba de pie junto al animus era tarde y al parecer tanto Lucy como Rebeca fueron a descansar, tanto trabajar requiere reponer fuerzas de vez en cuando. Desmond no salía del animus, Shaun no lo quería. Se acerco a él y sonrió.

…..

Ezio despertó. Ya no se encontraba en brazos de su hermano, sino en su habitación. Se sintió triste de nuevo. Pensó en su hermano y después de un rato salió de la casa. Se encontró con Petruccio. Éste le pidió unas plumas, no dijo para qué eran pero se mostró nervioso y feliz al pedirlas.

Camino por la cuidad, esa cuidad que amaba. En ella experimentaba las más agradables sensaciones, peleaba cuando podía pues el peligro le agradaba y llamaba todo el tiempo. Sobre todo, le agradaba pelear con Vieri D'Pazzi. No sabía por qué pero le excitaba verlo sufrir y gritar como niña, ver cómo Vieri se molestaba cuando se acercaba. La cara de bastardo que ponía era lo suficientemente genial como para no disfrutarla de cerca. Y justamente mientras caminaba, se encontró con él. Le sorprendió que en ese momento se encontrara solo, pues siempre se encontraba rodeado. Caminaba sin rumbo al parecer. Y justo como el destino lo pedía, Ezio se acerco a él. Rodeo el cuello de Pazzi haciendo que este se enojara.

— ¡Auditore!

— Llámame Ezio, sé que te gusta… "Maldito Vieri…" — pensaba— "…Estar contigo extrañamente me hace olvidar lo que pasa ahora en mi familia… Pero ambos sabemos que nos odiaremos hasta el final de nuestras vidas…"— y sin embargo le sonreía.

— ¡¿Qué ha-haces? ¡Deja de abrazarme!

— Ok, ok. Por cierto, ¿por qué no estás acompañado hoy?

— Eso no te importa.

— ¡Vieri! No seas tan antipático— de pronto, Ezio rodeó la cintura de su enemigo y lo llevó hasta un inhabitado callejón, algo oscuro— Si sigues siendo de ese modo entonces no encontrarás a ninguna chica…bueno tal vez te guste más los hombres… ¡oh! ¿No te gustaré yo, pequeño Pazzi?— preguntó acercando más su rostro.

— ¡Estás loco!— por nerviosismo, Pazzi lanzó un golpe contra Ezio pero no le dio, paso a un lado de la cabeza de su enemigo. Momento aprovechado por Ezio para acercar sus labios.

Un profundo beso que duro un momento. Vieri no se resistió tanto como Auditore esperaba, de hecho lo disfrutó y pidió más, cosa que Ezio estaba dispuesto a darle, si no fuera porque en esos momentos recordó lo que pasó con su hermano. Rápidamente se separó y alejo corriendo, dejando a Vieri en estado de Shock.

Ezio corría y corría, sólo se detuvo cuando vio en su mente un escenario extraño, una casa al parecer de metal y en ella un solo individuo de cabello corto, color café y usaba lentes, se vestía de forma extraña y mostraba un rostro indiferente.

— Que demonios…— luego vio como algunos soldados corrían en dirección a su casa. Un mal presentimiento le invadió y con todas las fuerzas que poseía empezó a correr.

Llegó en 10 minutos. Encontró un escenario devastado. Parecía que les habían robado. Entro gritando, buscando a su madre y hermanos pero sólo recibió el intento de golpe que lanzo la sirvienta de la familia.

— ¡Señor Ezio! Es usted.

— ¿Y mi madre y Claudia?

— Están bien, señor. Aquí están— de su escondite salió Claudia.

— ¡Ezio! Los soldados se llevaron a nuestro padre, también a Federico y a Petruccio.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— No lo sabemos. Se los llevaron a la torre más alta del reloj ¡Ezio, tienes que traerlos de vuelta!

— No te preocupes, Claudia. Lo haré… Ana*, por favor lleva a mi madre y a Claudia a un lugar seguro.

— Claro señor. Las llevare a casa se mi hermana.

— Gracias. Regresare, Madre.

Salió de la casa, no sabía que lo esperaba pero fuese lo que fuese, lo afrontaría como el Auditore que era. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Se encontró a varios soldados en su camino y cuando estos lo atacaron, supo que él también era buscado. Pudo librarse fácilmente de ese embrollo. Ya la tarde se había convertido en noche. Llego a la torre, estaba llena de soldados y se alegro de tener esa maravillosa habilidad de escalar por las construcciones, pues de no ser así entonces tendría que entrar y enfrentarse a más soldados, él ya no tenía fuerzas. Sólo le tomó cinco minutos escalar completamente. Estuvo a punto de ser descubierto. Cuando escalo más alto en la torre, escucho la voz de su padre y lo llamó.

— ¿Ezio? ¿Eres tú?

— Sí, padre.

— Me alegro que estés bien.

— Padre, pero qué ha pasado…

— Sólo es un malentendido, eso es todo. Podremos solucionarlo.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer?

— Debes ir con Uberto, entrégale esto— Giovanni Auditore le entregó un carta.

— Por supuesto, Padre.

— Ahora debes irte hijo mío. Salta.

— ¡¿Desde aquí?— el pequeño miro hacia abajo y por un momento el vértigo se apodero de él.

— Tú puedes hacerlo.

— No lo sé…

— Ezio…— quien habló en ese momento fue Federico.

— Hermano…¡!— de nuevo Ezio era interrumpido por su hermano, pero ahora no por un abrazo o por un simple llamado.

Fue un beso lo que lo hizo callar. Tan profundo como él que le había dado a Vieri. Tan apasionado que no pudo resistirlo. Y tan puro que su padre no pudo decir nada en contra. Ezio sintió y comprendió los sentimientos de su hermano es ese beso.

— Federico…

— No sabes cuánto me gusta que digas mi nombre…— le sonrió y aprovechando su sorpresa, lo empujó suavemente. Sabía que estaría bien. Vio su caída. Tal vez esa sería la última vez que viera el rostro de su hermano y le alegro saber que la última expresión que había visto era de profundo amor y ternura—…Vamos, Ezio, tu puedes hacerlo… Sí regresas, te prometo que seremos más felices que nunca.

* * *

Hola, aquí otro capítulo. El más largo que he escrito en mi vida ^^ Espero les haya gustado. A mi sí. Siento el haberme tardado.


	3. ADIOS

ASSASSIN'S CREED 2

Capitulo 3: ADIOS.

Gracias por sus comentarios ^^ Sigan disfrutando. Sé que escribo más diálogos que detalles pero díganme, les gustaría que incluyera más detalles, al igual que diálogos?

* * *

Su hermano lo había besado, enfrente de su padre y su pequeño hermano. Su hermano lo amaba, él lo amaba pero también amaba a Cristina… ¡No! No podía distraerse con asuntos tan irrelevantes como esos. Primero tenía que salvar a su familia. Con el corazón latiéndole al mil por hora, corrió hacia la casa de Uberto. No le importo con quien chocara, ni siquiera cuando ese alguien era Vieri dispuesto a buscar pelea y tal vez algo más. Cuando llegó a su destino estaba tan exhausto que no pudo darse cuenta de la persona que se encontrabas detrás de Uberto.

Habló con Uberto y le entregó la carta, él le aseguró que todo estaría bien. Regresó a su casa ya que recordó que su padre también le había dicho que buscara una habitación secreta dentro de su estudio y que usara lo que encontrara. Y la encontró fácilmente, gracias a una extraña visión que primero lo cegó y después le hizo ver como brillaba una pared de la habitación. Entró y pensó que el cofre que se encontraba al fondo debía ser importante. Cuando lo abrió se sorprendió al ver ropas extrañas y armas, ¿Por qué su padre tendría eso?, no le tomó mucha importancia y se las colocó. Ezio sólo sonrió; ya que se sentía más aliviado, no pudo evitar pensar en lo que le haría a ese Pazzi para tenerlo a su merced. Uberto le había dicho que todo estaría bien, y él le creía. Con ese pensamiento se dirigió a su recamara y durmió, fueron pocas horas debido a que la emoción y la alegría no lo dejaban en paz. Horas después despertó y rápidamente se vistió. Salió. Uberto le dijo que por la mañana se dirigiera hacia la plaza. Y así lo hizo. De nuevo se encontró a Vieri, de nuevo solo, fue hacía él y lo tomó por la cintura.

— ¿Qué demonios…? ¡Auditore, déjame!— pero a pesar de su enojo, sus mejillas sonrojadas eran evidentes.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué acaso no te gustó el beso de la otra vez?— su tono de voz sugería decepción y juego.

—¡…! ¡¿Cómo te atreves? Sí…claro… ¡agg! ¡Quita tus sucias manos de mi!— el sonrojo de Vieri era, ahora mucho muy evidente. No podía esconderlo ni con su agresividad.

Luego Ezio se coloco frente a Vieri, frente a frente, sus labios casi se tocaban. El pequeño galán agarro con más fuerza a Vieri y lo acerco tanto como pudo. Era una lástima que estuvieran en público, sino en ese mismo momento le hubiera hecho cosas maravillosas y estaba seguro que Vieri pediría más.

—Lindo Vieri, es una pena pero un beso es lo único que puedo darte. Sin embargo, cuando todo esto acabe, te prometo que tú y yo la pasaremos bien— y con un beso aún más apasionado, se despidió, dejando nuevamente a Vieri paralizado y siendo la mira de todos.

Corrió más rápido aún. Llegó a la plaza y la encontró infestada. En el centro de la plaza se encontraba un escenario y sobre ella, estaban su padre, Federico y Petruccio. Unberto también estaba ahí.

— Giovanni Auditore, estas acusado del crimen de conspiración. ¿Tienes alguna evidencia a tu favor?

— ¡Sí! Los documentos que recibiste anoche.

— Me temo que no sé de que hablas.

— ¡Está mintiendo!— grito Ezio desde lejos, pero nadie lo escuchó.

— A falta de evidencia. Me temo que tendré que proseguir. Por el crimen de conspiración, te condeno a ti y a tus cómplices a la pena de muerte.

— ¡Maldito Uberto! No acabarán con nosotros. Siempre habrá alguien más que seguirá con el trabajo. Alguien más vendrá por ustedes. Esto no acabará así. Lo juró.

Y el verdugo hizo su trabajo. Para aquella gente no importaba si un niño era asesinado injustamente, lo único que querían era diversión. En ese instante Ezio perdió la noción del tiempo, grito "Padre" y luego corrió hacia su familia. Pero ya habían caído. Ya no podía ayudarlos. "¡No" Puedo ayudarlos. Sé que puedo. ¡Yo puedo!" gritaba en su mente. Casi lloraba. "Padre, hermanos. ¡Federico!" Uberto ordenó a los guardias que lo detuvieran.

— ¡Te mataré, Uberto! ¡Pagarás aunque sea lo último que haga!— La rabia que sentía eran tal que por unos instantes nublo su visión. Ellos eran demasiados para él.

Fueron una cortesana y un ladrón quienes lo sacaron de su trance. "Corre, chico" le gritaron. Ahora Ezio estaba asustado. Como pudo, corrió y escalo. Tanta adrenalina le hacía correr más de lo que normalmente podía. Pero nunca miró atrás. Se metió a una caseta en el tejado y ahí espero hasta que los guardias dejaron de buscarlo. Cuando se encontró seguro, dejó que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos y corrieran por sus mejillas, mojando sus ropas, las ropas de su padre; mojando sus labios, esos labios que Federico había besado; y mojando sus manos, las cuales abrazaron tantas veces a su pequeño hermano. Aquel llanto no podía ser contenido. Al cabo de un rato, sólo el cansancio y el sueño pudieron. Soñaba, tenía pesadillas. Aunque fueran pesadillas, él ya no quería despertar, quería seguir dormido y morir así. Pero fue una voz preocupada y amable la que lo despertó.

— ¡Ezio!— era Vieri de Pazzi. En una faceta que sólo el padre Giocondo conoce.

Aquel Vieri se acerco preocupado a Ezio, incluso se introdujo en la caseta para estar más cerca de él. Lo abrazó y por un lago momento ambos hombres se quedaron así. Luego fue Ezio quien habló.

— Vieri… ¿Cómo me encontraste?— secaba sus lagrimas.

— Eh… bueno, te oí. Yo también subí aquí a… relajarme, entonces te vi entrar a la caseta. Quise ayudarte pero oí sollozos.

— Bueno, lindo Vieri. No hay de qué preocuparse. Todo ya paso.

— ¡Ezio!— ante la sonrisa de Auditore, Vieri no sintió más que admiración por ese hombre que a pesar de pasar por malos momentos nunca pierde la sonrisa, y en cambio, él no hacía más que tratar mal a las personas y mayormente asesinarlas si las cosas no eran como él quería. Esa era la gran diferencia entre los dos: la voluntad y el amor. Volvió a abrazarlo — Sé por qué huías y por qué llorabas… ¡No puedes decir que todo ya pasó! Sé que no puedo ayudarte, sé que somos enemigos y nuestro destino es odiarnos y tal vez asesinarnos pero quiero que sepas que siempre estaré ahí para ti, siempre he estado ahí.

— Hmph— sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez era más sincero, correspondió el abrazo— Lo sé. Siempre has estado ahí. Gracias. Somos enemigos y te odio, pero también te amo. Algún día moriremos los dos juntos.

Ahora Ezio movía sus manos acariciando a Vieri. Estaba triste pero igualmente agradecido con su enemigo. Además, esa tal vez sería la última vez que lo vería. Rápidamente desabrochó la ropa de Pazzi, la deslizó suavemente, hasta dejar la parte del torso descubierta. El otro por su parte no podía hacer más que dejarse llevar y disfrutar. Un gemido salió de Vieri cuando sintió los labios del otro recorriendo su cuerpo, lo abrazó. Auditore no tardo en desnudar completamente a su ahora amante. Sentó a Vieri sobre sus piernas, dejando las piernas de Vieri separadas. No hacía falta que Pazzi hiciera algo con él para que se preparara, con solo tenerlo ahí era más que suficiente. Buscó entre sus pantalón, lo desabrochó y caso cuidadosamente su miembro. Levanto un poco a Vieri para poder introducirse en él, quien no pudo contenerse y grito, pero rápidamente cerró su boca. Que humillación y que excitación sentía. Ezio sonrió. Le hacía feliz ese momento. Por lo menos alguien era feliz en ese momento. Intensifico más y más las embestidas. Vieri ya no podía contenerse, ahora ya no importaba quien los escuchase, ni los viese, importaba gozar al máximo de lo que tal vez nunca más probaría.

Al final, el agotamiento, después de varias horas, pudo con ellos. Ezio durmió un hora, luego despertó y vio a Vieri descansando pacíficamente. Jamás pensó que vería esa faceta de él. Se vistió, su hermana y su madre de seguro que estarían preocupadas.

— Lo siento, mi lindo Vieri, tengo que irme.

Acorde a las indicaciones de Anna, entro en una gran casa, adornada desde afuera por mantos rojos. Fue una gran sorpresa la que se llevo cuando al entrar: absolutamente todo el edificio estaba lleno de cortesanas. Un sonrojo se le escapo. En ese momento una hermosa mejor mucho mayor que él, se acerco, al igual que Anna, quien entraba recientemente.

— Eh… Creo que me he equivocado de edificio…

— No, señor Ezio— río la sirvienta ante la inocencia que despedía su señor— No se equivocó. Ella es mi hermana, Paola.

La exuberante mujer lo saludo con gran placer, y claro, Ezio no se dio a desear, para él no había nada mejor que estar rodeado de mujeres, pero un mal presentimiento lo regreso a la realidad.

—Es un placer, conocerlo Messer Ezio. Al igual que su familia usted puede quedarse aquí si lo desea…

— Ah, no gracias pero debo irme. Debo matar a Uberto Alberti

Pero Ezio no era un asesino ni sabía cómo sobrevivir en las calles, nunca tuvo que. Paola le enseño todo lo que sabía sobre robar y esconderse, así podría atacar desde la sombras. Paso un par de días aprendiendo, luego se eso ya no tuvo más que irse de esa ciudad.

Mientras su hermana lloraba por la muerte de su padre y hermanos, y su madre parecía no tener alma, Ezio se despedía de Florencia, se despedía de Vieri de Pazzi. Y Vieri de Pazzi mira desde lejos como su amor, su amante se marchaba sin siquiera decirle algo. Aunque ya sabía que él tendría que irse, no pudo evitar sentir odio: Ezio al igual que su padre, lo abandono. Ya no estaba seguro de sí la su verdadero yo saldría de nuevo, tal vez ya estaría muerto en vida.

* * *

Hola, sí lo sé, me tardo mucho en actualizar y de paso los hago cortos, lo siento ^^'

Pero espero les haya gustado. Quise darle su momento a Vieri, a mi me grada, no sé por qué a los demás no. Sé que es maldito, arrogante, ladrón, asesino, desgraciado pero es buena persona en el fondo, solo hay que recordar la carta del padre Giocondo hacia el padre de Vieri.


	4. DUE ANNI

ASSASSIN'S CREED 2

Capitulo 4: DUE ANNI

Ahora me doy cuenta de que omití totalmente la muerte de Uberto ^^'

* * *

Ezio ya no soportaba los chillidos de su hermana. Le preguntaba cosas que no sabía ni quería saber. Caminaban sin descanso, ahora eran fugitivos, y a pesar de saber que a su madre y hermana no las asesinarían no estaba seguro de que podrían hacerles. Si llegaban rápido a la Villa Auditore entonces estarían a salvo.

— ¿A dónde vamos, Ezio?

— Vamos con nuestro tío. Y Cristina, mantente callada, ¿sí?

— Pero Ezio…

Sin embargo el reclamo de la menor fue interrumpido por una piedra que cayó justo a sus pies. Inmediatamente todos se pusieron en guardia. Ezio grito al agresor para que se mostrara y este así lo hizo. Fue una gran sorpresa para Ezio saber quién era.

— Buon giorno, Ezio ¿Cómo puedes irte sin decir adiós?

— ¡Vieri!.. ¿Qué quieres?

—Muchas cosas— respondió sarcástico—: Una gran palacio, una "novia" más bonita…— hizo una pausa sólo para ver la reacción de su amante de un día ante esas palabras—… Y claro…tu vida.

Vieri ordenó a sus hombres que atacaran por igual a la familia Auditore. Mientras tanto él sólo observaba. Pensaba también que lo que hacía no era justo para nadie, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Esa era su naturaleza y sólo así había conseguido la aprobación de todos.

Ezio estaba perdiendo, no tenía una buena arma, no sabía pelear "¡¿Qué haré ahora?" toda esperanza había acabado en él, cuando de pronto varias flechas aparecieron volando. Dieron en todos y cada uno de los soldados de Vieri que atacaron. Sólo unos cuantos sobrevivieron. El agresor, sorprendido y sacado de su trance, no tuvo más opción que irse ante la aparición de un hombre mayor, más fuerte y con más hombres. Vieri paso corriendo a un costado de Ezio y por un momento sus ojos se encontraron. Los ojos de Ezio mostraban tristeza y enojo Vieri, por su parte, rogaba a su amado que no se fuera: sus ojos hablaban por él, desesperación y suplica era lo que reflejaban.

— Vieri…— susurró.

Aquel hombre extraño se presento ante Ezio como su tío Mario…

Desmond, en ese momento, salía del animus para tomar un descanso. Miro en todas direcciones en busca de más almas humanas pero sólo se encontró con un bicho: Shaun. Este último sabía que Desmond había despertado pero no quiso tomarlo en cuenta. Desmond hizo lo mismo y fue a dormir. Así permanecieron unos minutos hasta que Desmond emitió un ronquido. Señal de que se encontraba profundamente dormido. Fue entonces cuando Shaun se acerco al dormilón. Y sin previo aviso lo tocó, acarició cada parte que pudo del cuerpo de enemigo declarado. Pero ya no quería serlo. Se recostó al lado de Desmond y lo abrazó. Unió lo más que pudo sus cuerpos. Y cuando Shaun estaba a punto de besar al otro, Desmond susurró en nombre de Jake.

Shaun no supo cómo reaccionar, sólo se aparto. Sentía que le habían roto el corazón mucho antes de declararse. Se dijo así mismo que parecía una colegiala. Salió de ahí tranquilamente, pues en ese momento Lucy y Rebeca llegaban.

— Creo que fue buena idea que programaras las salidas del animus, Rebeca— comentó Lucy al ver lo apacible que se veía Desmond al dormir.

Después de una hora el dormilón despertó.

— Brrrr… siento que he sido tocado por algo muy frió— dijo Desmond sobándose los brazos— Eh, Lucy ¿Ya estas lista para seguir?

— Claro. Sólo necesito unos archivos que tiene Shaun, ¿podrías ir por ellos a su recamará?

— Hmm…— Desmond miró a Lucy de soslayo— Esta bien. ¿Por dónde está?

— Gracias. Es la ultima al a derecha.

Y así Desmond se aventuro en terreno desconocido. La mente de Shaun era muy extraña como para saber qué es lo que pensaba. Claro estaba para Desmond que se odiaban, aunque no tanto de su parte. Él sólo empezó a odiarlo porque Shaun lo miró feo. Pensaba, mientras caminaba. A tiempo de dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a su destino, pues un segundo más distraído y hubiera chocado con la puerta. Tomo un tiempo para mentalizarse y cuando estaba a punto de tocar, sin saber cómo, Shaun salió. Se miraron muy sorprendidos, y un leve sonrojo por parte de los dos se asomó un momento antes de que su habitual odio regresara. Desmond le dio el recado de Lucy, Shaun, sin decir nada, entro a su recamara y regreso rápido con los papeles solicitados. Se los entregó sin mucho ánimo. Desmond sintió como sus manos se rozaron tomar los documentos.

Después de haber entregado los papeles, Desmond por fin puedo acceder de nuevo al animus. No cabía duda que le agradaba aprender más de sus ancestros pero la vida de Ezio era demasiado triste como para seguirla viviendo…

Dos años pasó Ezio Auditore con su tío Mario. Practico y aprendió todo lo que le enseñaron hasta perfeccionarlo. La verdad era que no quería quedarse pero su tío lo convenció al recordarle que con lo débil que era, no podría defender a su familia. Al pasar el tiempo y ano estaba seguro de si irse o no. Era agradable estar ahí. Su hermana, aunque rehuía el trabajo, estaba feliz; y estaba seguro de que su madre se repondría. Todo parecía estar bien hasta que tuve una discusión con su tío, fue ahí donde se enteró que Vieri había estado hostigando la villa desde que Ezio llegó. Quiso hablar con su tío para que le dijera más pero no lo encontró y en su lugar estaba un mercenario, quien le dijo a Ezio que su tió había ido a San Gimignano para enfrentar a Viero.

Tan rápido como pudo, Ezio corrió hacia alla. Ese maldito de Vieri no sabe perder, pensaba. Cuánto más tendría que hacer para que ese Pazzi entendiera. Cuando llegó con su tío, alegó que estaba ahí para tomar la responsabilidad de sus actos, pues Vieri hacía eso por su culpa. E idearon un plan para entrar a la ciudad. Su tío le dio algunos de sus hombres para hacer más rápido el asalto. Fue una de las masacres que más grandes que Ezio hubiera visto.

Los mercenarios a cargo de su tío limpiaron el canimo de guardias para que así, fácilmente Ezio llegara a Vieri. En una hora, tal vez, la mayoría de los guardias ya habían sido aniquilados. Ezio corrió por los tejados para legar y hacer lo que no quería pero debía. Primero tuvo que acabar con los soldados alrededor de Vieri para así, hablar.

— ¿Por qué lo has hecho?— preguntó Ezio

— ¿Por qué? Pues porque así soy— Vieri sonrió.

— ¡Vieri! No pongas excusas tan estúpidas. ¿Acaso haces esto por haberme ido?

— ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué crees que yo haría esto por un estúpido sentimientos como el amor?— grito Vieri, sin la clara intención de hacer ver sus sentimientos.

— "¿Amor…?"

— No, Ezio. Hago esto porque puedo— y fue Vieri el primero en atacar.

Aquella pelea duró más de lo debido, pues ninguno de los dos peleaba seriamente. Fue Vieri quien decidió que acabara cuando fingió un ataque a Ezio para que este último pudiera herirlo. Ezio clavo su hoja oculta en el pecho de Vieri, y al hacer eso se quedó en shock, vio caer lentamente el cuerpo de Pazzi.

— ¡Vieri!— al reaccionar, Ezio corrió hacia su amante— ¡¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste?— estaba triste pero su rabia e impotencia no podían enconderse.

— Tú…tú dijiste que me odiabas.

— Idiota, también te dije que te amaba— algunas lagrimas empezaban a salir— No teníamos porque llegar a esto.

— Tú no, Ezio. Pero yo sí. Por culpa de mi padre, tu familia murió. Es a causa de él que yo debo hacer esto. Sabes que soy un templario, ¿verdad?

— Lo sé. Pero pudiste unirte a mí… Yo… yo creí que tú… y yo… aún sin mi familia…— A esas alturas, Ezio ya no podía contener las lagrimas.

— Lo siento— Vieri soltó un risita— Me propuse que nunca dejaría que lloraras, pero ahora lo he hecho… Esa vez en el techo, contemple la posibilidad de estar junto a ti por el resto de mi vida, pero cuando te fuiste sentí mucha ira: tú, al igual que mi padre, me abandonabas. No espero que entiendas mis sentimientos pues tú siempre has tenido una familia muy unida, aún en la adversidad.

— Eres un idiota, Vieri. Siempre lo has ido.

— Jaja Gracias. Sé que dijiste que moriríamos juntos, pero al final no pudo ser. Perdona por haberme vengado de tu familia… Ti amo— Vieri murió sonriendo.

— Maldito seas, Vieri— Ezio agitaba el cuerpo se su ex amante, lo golpea contra el suelo y lo maldecía— ¡¿Por qué, Vieri? ¡¿Por qué?

En ese momento llegó Mario, gritándole a su sobrino que mostrará más respeto, aunque él no sabía por qué lo hacía. Finalmente Ezio dejó en paz el cuerpo de Vieri y lloró más.

— "¿Por qué me dejaste?"

Mario le entregó un carta, la cual leyó inmediatamente, y al leerla lamento más la muerte de Vieri. Lamento más aún no haberlo ayudado.

* * *

Por fin otro capítulo, corto. =/ Espero les haya gustado. Disculpen la demora, pero tengo varias cosas que hacer.


	5. A SOLAS

ASSASSIN'S CREED 2

Capitulo 5: A SOLAS

Todos se alegraban de la muerte de Vieri ¿Quién no? Ello conllevaba libertad para la Toscana, uno menos de la Orden Templaria. Pero el estaba triste pero, aún así, debía continuar con su vida. Su tío le había mostrado más páginas del códice y él le había hablado acerca de su amigo Leonardo Da Vinci, quien con su brillante inteligencia podría descifrar todas las páginas restantes. Así que ahora su misión era regresar a Florencia y visitar viejos recuerdos y amistades…

— ¡Desmond! ¡Desmond!— no era la voz de Lucy la que lo llamaba. Era Shaun. Desmond no despertaba y la única opción que le quedó fue asestar una cachetada en la cara de Desmond. Y este despertó rapídamente.

— ¿Qué pasa, hombre?

— ¿Desmond, estas bien?- la voz y expresión de Shaun se mostraban preocupadas.

— Sí, ¿por qué?

— Es que estas llorando.

— ¿Eh?— inmediatamente Desmond llevó su mano a su mejilla. Notó las lágrimas que extrañamente salían de sus ojos. Sabía por qué, pero no lo diría— Ah vaya, que extraño. Y… creo que sigo llorando.

Aquellas nuevas lágrimas fueron secadas por la mano de Shaun. Desmond lo miró sorprendido, mientras el otro lo miraba con nostalgia. Desmond estaba sorprendido y un poco asustado, ¿Qué demonios hacia Shaun? Rápidamente aparto la mano del otro y preguntó por Lucy y Rebecca. Shaun le dijo que ambas habían salido por más provisiones, y mientras lo decía, ambos hombres se sonrojaron. Un gran silencio invadió el cuarto. Desmond le propuso continuar con su trabajo en el animus pero Shaun no podía hacer nada. Sólo Rebecca sabía cómo manejarlo. De nuevo el silencio, y esta vez la mente del rubio supo cómo manejarlo:

Se levantó de su silla y fue directo a Desmond, lo tomó de la cintura y lo beso apasionadamente, luego lo colocó sobre él, mientras se sentaba en el animus. Luego beso su cuello y empezó a acariciarlo, mientras oía a su rival gemir.

— ¡Shaun! ¡Shaun!...— sin duda la mente del rubio trabajaba rápido. Y tan rápido como ese pensamiento llegó, se fue, cuando Desmond le regresó la cachetada— ¡Despierta, hombre!

Shaun no dijo nada y mientras veía a la nada, se fue. Camino lento y un poco torpe, hasta llegar a su recamara. Desmond se sentó en la cama y su rostro empezó a volverse rojo. "¿Cómo demonios pude haber pensado eso?" El silencio invadió el cuarto de nuevo y Desmond decidió dormir otro poco, pero al poco tiempo despertó ya que aún le desconcertaba lo que anteriormente había pensando. No podía dormir y no sabía qué hacer, así que con todo su esfuerzo se dirigió a la habitación de Shaun. A dos puertas de ahí empezó a escuchar gemidos, pensó que era una especie de animal, pero mientras más se acercaba, más le parecía conocida esa voz. Era Shaun, estaba seguro pero, ¿por qué gemía? ¡Tal vez lo estaban atacando! Con ese pensamiento se apresuro, pero se dijo que tomaría por sorpresa al atacante. Shaun era torpe peleando así que tenía que ayudarlo. Miro por el cerrojo…

— ¿Qué demonios…?— aquella escena hizo presión en sus pantalones y acelero sus latidos— ¿Qué haces…?— Le hablaba al cerrojo, no tuvo el valor entrar.

Mientras tanto, desde el otro lado, Shaun no se percataba de nada, sudaba y jadeaba. Sus pantalones se encontraban en el suelo, tenía la camisa desabrochada. Una de sus manos acariciaba su pecho mientras la otra era la fuente de tanto alboroto. Desmond tuvo el impulso de tocarse, de acariciarse y hacer exactamente lo que Shaun hacia. Tomo la perilla con fuerza para no caer, hizo ruido pero Shaun no lo notó. Demasiado ocupado con sus asuntos. El moreno miraba fijamente al rubio y hubo un momento en el que Shaun nombró a Desmond varias veces antes de venirse. Los dos al mismo tiempo. El rubio se recostó y jadeó un poco antes de dormir. Desmond lo miro por última vez y después se fue. Se recostó y durmió sin problemas, sonriendo.

Un sueño acudió a él, o más bien un recuerdo. Justo antes de que conociera a Jake. Una mujer lo abordo casi con las mismas cosas que Jake le había dicho. Y el casi caía. Desmond se enamoró de aquella mujer al instante. Con cabello corto negro, labios rosas y ojos verdes. Era una autentica belleza, le dijo que ya se conocían, que era obvio que no lo recordará porque él no lo había vivido, pero lo haría. En ese instante Desmond creyó que estaba loca y por su bien dejo de atenderla, y afortunadamente aquella chica dejó de ir. Pero le dijo su nombre: Rosa.

Lucy llegó junto a Rebeca, ambas observaron a Desmond y se conmovieron, se veía tan lindo al dormir. Llegó también Shaun y al ver a Desmond, regresó rápidamente a su cuarto. Lo miraron extrañadas. Desmond despertó. Era hora de entrar al animus. Pero Lucy recibió una llamada.

— Claro, iremos de inmediato. Lo siento Desmond, pero Rebeca y yo tendremos que irnos.

— ¿Y qué pasa con el animus?

— No te preocupes. Shaun se quedará contigo. Rebeca le explicara qué hacer— Shuan llegaba en ese momento— Ah, Shaun, te quedarás con Desmond. Nosotras nos iremos, nos necesitan. Rebeca, explícale.

En unos minutos, le explicaron al rubio todo lo que debía saber. Y ambas mujeres se fueron, dejando a Desmond dentro del animus y a Shaun observándolo.

— ¿Quien te llamó, Lucy?— pregunto Rebeca, cuando ya estaban fuera de la guarida.

— Nadie— sonrió.

— ¿Eh? ¿Entonces a donde vamos?

— Por ahí. Lo más importante es que ellos se lleven bien.

— "Hay, Lucy, si supieras"— dijo Rebeca para sí.

Siento que el capitulo sea muuuy corto, como verán hace tiempo que no actualizo, uno de los factores es por falta de inspiración ^^! Lo siento. Pero creo que ya me he recuperado. Espero les hay gustado.


	6. REGRESO A FLORENCIA

ASSASSIN'S CREED 2

Capitulo 5: REGRESO A FLORENCIA

Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, a decir verdad, estaba a punto de cancelarlo, pero gracias a los recientes comentarios seguiré. ^^

* * *

Cada vez más, Ezio se acercaba a Florencia, ¿Qué debía hacer primero? ¿Hablar con Leonardo o visitar su casa?

En poco tiempo llego a las afueras de Florencia, entro con miedo y nerviosismo. Camino por las calle sin darle importancia a la gente. Mientras caminaba recordaba los tiempos felices junto a su familia. Se detuvo justo enfrente de su casa y vio a su familia. Vio a Federico entrar corriendo a la casa, a su hermano Petruccio pidiendo que le diera algunas plumas, vio a Cristina llorando primero y después sonriendo al verlo. Su madre y su padre al frente. Sonriendo como siempre lo hacían. Sonrió también. Cuanto deseaba abrazarlo de nuevo. A todos. De pronto su padre se acerco a él y se desvaneció, sin más. Así lo hicieron los otros. ¿Por qué su familia tuvo que pasar por eso? Todos eran buenas personas. ¿Por qué no eran los malos quienes eran castigados? ¡Maldita justicia! ¡Ahora él tomaría venganza!

Camino otro poco. Sus pensamientos lo detuvieron. Pensó en Leonardo. La verdad era que no le agradaba mucho. Lo detestaba por ser delicado. Por ser mimado. Por tener un gran ego. Si todo hubiera seguido igual, ellos dos nunca hubieran hablando de nuevo. Tal vez cruzarían caminos algunas veces. Tal vez tendría que salvarlo de nuevo. Pero ahora ya nada importaba. Si tenía que ser amigo del afeminado*, lo haría. Tocó primero. Rápidamente salió Leonardo en a su encuentro. Era como sí ya supiera que Ezio regresaría.

— ¡Ezio!— y de inmediato, Leonardo se abalanzo contra el Auditore y lo abrazo fuertemente— Estas…

— Sí— sonrió, algo sorprendido, pero correspondió el abrazo. — Hola.

— Pasa, por favor.

En sólo unos momentos, Ezio le dijo todo lo que había ocurrido después de irse. Le dijo también que necesitaba su ayuda y Leonardo acepto. Por Ezio haría lo que fuera. En cuanto los ojos de Leonardo se posaron sobre el códice, quedó hipnotizado, no había cabida para nada más. Le ordeno a Ezio que se mantuviera lejos. Tenía que trabajar. Al cabo de un rato, Ezio se quedó profundamente dormido.

— ¡Ezio! Lo tengo— Leonardo llamo a su compañero varias veces y al ver que no recibía respuesta, volteo a verlo. Lo encontró dormido. Un ángel había aterrizado en su estudio. Se acerco a él tanto como pudo, sin hacer que despertara. ¿Era posible que una persona, aún después de tantos sufrimientos, mostrara tanta inocencia y quietud? ¿Podría no amar a tan especial ser?

Desde que lo vio se enamoró de él. Al principio, como casi todos, se enamoro de su apariencia, y es que aquel joven parecía ser un semidiós, no había imperfección alguna en sus facciones; la cicatriz en sus labios lo hacía más atractivo. El hecho de ver su sufrimiento lo hizo conmoverse, le hizo querer saber más sobre ese hombre, y al final sintió que de tan sólo verlo, su mundo cambiaba para bien. Y cuando se fue, sintió que ese mundo se había derrumbado, pensó que tal vez estaría muerto, pensó que nunca podría descifrar lo que mostraban sus ojos. Sufrió durante años… Y ahora, él había regresado.

No quiso perder oportunidad, y acerco sus labios, los poso suavemente sobre los de Ezio. Los saboreó, a la par que acariciaba suavemente su cuerpo…

Shaun observaba a Desmond, lo veía dormir tan apaciblemente que pensó que era un ángel. Era una lástima que él no hubiera nacido dentro de la hermandad, porque de haber sido así, entonces haría todo lo posible para que Desmond lo encontrara dentro del aminus, pues él sentía que los dos estaba hechos el uno para el otro. Pero…Lucy le había dicho que él ya había estado enamorado. Entonces el nombre que Desmond susurró, Jake, ¿era el nombre de su antiguo enamorado? Pero él ya estaba muerto.

Observo el animus, quería ver que es lo que en ese momento estaba recordando Desmond, tal vez encontraría algo relevante. Observo y vio que estaba junto a nada más y nada menos que Leonardo Da Vinci. A Shaun se le ocurrió susurrar el nombre y eso hizo que Desmond recordara. Y de nuevo, como había ocurrido con Altaïr, Ezio fue capaz de ver las memorias de su sucesor…

Ezio se vio a sí mismo en una especie de guerra, había mucho barullo, no sabía qué pasaba. Un extraño hombre se abalanzo contra él y lo tiró al suelo, cubriéndolo.

— Suéltame— Ezio trataba de combatir a aquel hombre, pero desistió al oírlo hablar. Le dijo que él lo protegería. Y que lo amaba—. Leonardo…— susurró y abrazó más a aquel hombre desconocido para él—. Yo también te amo… ¡¿Te amo?

Y Ezio despertó al ir a su amigo Leonardo llamándolo. Lo miraba con tanta alegría que confundió un poco a Auditore y le hizo recordar el extraño sueño que tuvo. — Ugh, dejaré de tomar vino…sólo por un tiempo… Y bueno ¿ya acabaste?

—Sí mira, es un mecanismo de hoja oculta, sólo activas este mecanismo por aquí y entonces la hoja saldrá. Es simple— Leonardo le entregó el artefacto.

—Muchas gracias, amigo. Ahora debo irme. Pero te vendré a buscar de vez en cuando, si es que encuentro más páginas de códice. ¿No te molesta, verdad?

-Claro que no. Regresa tantas veces quieras— le sonrió.

Ezio se sonrojó ante el acto de Leonardo, así que para evitar desastres salió de la caza pero antes de salir oyó a Leonardo gritar: "Vincenzo, ven aquí"

¿Vincenzo?— resopló— Espero que sólo este de paso— casi por inercia Ezio regreso al estudio. Puso por excusa que tenía que hacer algo pero sin ser detectado y que tal vez Leonardo pudiera saber algo. Leonardo, que estaba junto a su asistente, pudo percibir enojo en las palabras de su amigo. Estaba seguro de que eran celos y, para provocar más a Ezio, se acercó a Vincenzo y lo rodeo con las manos, luego con toda la calma de mundo le recomendó a Ezio que si a alguien tenía que ver, ese era sin dudar "La Volpe"

Ezio salió rápidamente ante esa provocación, además ya tenía a su objetivo y debía buscarlo…

Shaun oyó a Desmond susurrar el nombre de Leonardo— ¿Es que no hay alguien de quien no te hayas enamorado?— refunfuñó— Me pregunto quién fui en mi vida pasada. Tal vez sin saberlo me tope con Desmond, sería bueno echar un vistazo, lástima que sólo hay una animus… Bueno, dicen que aunque tú no recuerdes, tu cuerpo sí lo hace. Eso quiere decir que tal vez, si es que no encontramos anteriormente, pueda hacer que me recuerde— sin poder negar esa premisa y para confirmarla, Shaun se acercó a Desmond. Aprovecho el hecho de que se encontraba acostado: levanto las piernas del dormilón y las posiciono sobre él, quien ya estaba sentado en la camilla. Luego coloco ambas manos a los costados de Desmond. Se acerco más a él para besarlo. Empezó a moverse simulando una penetración. Leves embestidas para no despertar al dormilón…

Desmond seguía con su tarea: la de ser su antecesor y descubrir cosas importantes. Ya había avanzado mucho en la memoria, ahora estaba junto a Leonardo, en el carruaje de este último. Se la estaban pasando tan bien, los dos sólo, juntos, rozándose las manos, hasta que fueron emboscados por guardias. ¿Es que nunca podría tener un solo momento en paz?

Fácilmente pudieron librarse de los estorbos. Aunque claro, Ezio tuvo que bajar del carruaje y ahora tendría que caminar hasta el puerto. En el camino saludo a varios de los pobladores de la pequeña villa donde había asesinado a los guardias, aquellos pobres pobladores no sabían si odiarle o agradecer el hecho de que los había puesto en la mira de la guardia por las recientes muertes. Caminó malhumorado. Cuando llegará al puerto ya hablaría con Leonardo acerca de ese Vincenzo. Tomó prestado un caballo, cabalgó lo más rápido que pudo y en un momento llego a su destino. Todo estaba asediado de guardias y Ezio no pudo evitar el impulso de empujar a uno de esos guardias con ayuda del caballo. Escapó con una velocidad más allá de los límites del pobre caballo. Terminó escondiéndose en un montón de paja mientras el caballo se tiraba en el agua para así poder beber.

Cuando se hubo recuperado camino de nuevo, con más ánimos que nunca.

De pronto a lo lejos oyó un grito de auxilio. Era una hermosa dama la que pedía ayuda, o más bien la exigía. Sin dudarlo, Ezio fue al rescate. Tomó un bote sin pedir permiso y llegó hasta ella. Al instante los dos congeniaron, pues ambos eran personas atractivas. Charlaron mientras llegaban a la orilla. Leonardo pudo verlos al aproximarse. ¿Es que Ezio estaba con una mujer, y peor aún, sonriéndole? Eso sí que puso furioso al artista. Ezio subió al barco, donde ya se encontraba su amigo.

— ¿Y qué ha pasado?

— Que he conocido a una hermosa mujer— contestó Ezio con total orgullo— Y parece ser la chica perfecta para mí.

— ¡¿Eh?... "Contrólate, Leonardo"- se dijo a sí mismo— Pero si ella es la Condesa de Forli. Es una mujer peligrosa, Ezio— al parecer, Leonardo trataba de hacerlo recapacitar.

— Ah, eso suena como que es más y más para mí— Ezio sonrió triunfante y Leonardo sólo meneó su cabeza en señal de resignación.

Ahora, ambos amigos viajaban hacia una nueva ciudad, Venecia, pero su viaje sería muy largo y podrían pasar muchas cosas…

Shaun seguía besando a Desmond tan apasionadamente que no se dio cuenta de que el dormilón ya había despertado, pero afortunadamente para él, no hizo nada, Desmond no lucho para quitárselo de encima, sino que se hizo el dormido. Shaun seguía intensificando las embestidas, al parecer su excitación creía tanto que no podía controlarse. Desmond sentía la erección de Shaun presionando, hasta ahí todo estaba bien, pero se alarmo cuando el rubio metió su mano en los pantalones del joven Miles. Este sintió su propia erección creciendo gracias a las maniobras de Shuan, pero no aguanto más la vergüenza y decidió parar.

— ¿Qué crees que haces?— Desmond puso manos contra el pecho de Shaun y este al darse cuenta de la situación, salió disparado hacía su cuarto—… Qué manía la tuya la de escapar así— tocó sus pantalones y se dio cuenta de que aún estaba excitado, no podía quedarse así y tampoco podía ir con Shaun y decirle "¡Hey, Shaun!, ¿me terminas el trabajo?" Así que opto por autosatisfacerse, pensando en Shaun y en el acto de hacer rato pero en ese momento, desgraciado momento, llegaron Lucy y Rebeca. Aunque claro, apenas y pudo esconderlo.

— Ah, Desmond—habló Lucy— Hay que ir a practicar.

— Eh… ¿ahora?

— Sí, no hay tiempo que perder— Desmond tuvo que resignarse e ir a probarse como asesino.

Por otra parte, Shaun se encontraba en su recamara, pensando en Desmond y ¿es que había otra cosa? Oyó a Lucy y a Desmond bajar al almacén. Esa era su oportunidad de ocupar el animus y probar si ellos habían estado juntos anteriormente. Salió corriendo de la habitación— Rebeca, tienes que ayudarme.

—Claro, Shaun ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

— Quiero usar el aminus

* * *

Hola, después de mucho tiempo, espero les haya gustado.

*Sin ánimos de ofender. Yo creo que un tipo como Ezio, bien "varonil y macho" (XD), no soportaría que un hombre fuera muy delicado y que no pudiera protegerse a sí mismo o a los demás. XD Pero todo macho termina como ya sabemos… como oí una vez en la tv "Soy tan macho que ni me gustan las mujeres" XD


	7. ¡¿Quién!

ASSASSIN'S CREED 2

Capitulo 5: ¡¿…Quién?

Bueno, aunque no actualice frecuentemente, den por hecho de que terminaré el fic, sin importar cómo. ^^

* * *

— ¿Listo, Shaun?— preguntó Rebeca antes de colocar la jeringa.

— Siempre— y al contario de Desmond, Shaun no se quejó.

Entró en un estado de inconsciencia, que siguió después de un mareo. Era su primera vez así que no supo que debía esperar. Sintió que pasaron horas antes de oír la voz de Rebeca.

— Eh… ¿Shaun?

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Bueno, no creo que te guste saber quién eres.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por cierto, ¿Cuáles son las cosas que desprecias más?

— ¡¿Qué?... bueno, sería la suciedad y que me mientan.

— Mmm… pues lamento decirte que en una vida pasada solo eras una pobre pordiosero…

— ¿¡Eh? Estas mintiendo, ¿verdad?... Dime que sí.

— La verdad…— Rebeca empezó a reír— es que: no. Veras, según los informes, eras de un poblado, de Toscana y vaya, que te fuiste al morir tu madre. ¡Ah, claro¡ Eras un pintor.

— Un pintor, fracasado, será.

— Lo siento pero no, de hecho eras igual de famoso que Leonardo Da Vinci… ¡Oh! Al parecer no pintas mucho en la guerra de Ezio, pero sí en su vida.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

— Hay, Shaun, siempre fastidiando a los demás…

— Espera ¿De qué…?— Shaun ya no terminó la frase pues Receba lo transporto a su vida pasada.

Y así, en Toscana, Ezio cabalgaba rápidamente para entregar una carta. Era parte de su servicio: ayudar a los demás en todo lo que pudiera. Su destino no estuvo tan lejos.

— Buona notte, signor Buonarroti. Aquí hay una carta para usted— Ezio el entrego la carta y espero un momentos. El señor Buonarroti leyó la carta rápidamente. Su rostro se lleno de tristeza, pero también de alegría: ahora sabía que su hijo estaba bien.

— Grazie, signore. ¿Podría hacerme un favor?

— Con mucho gusto.

— Dele esto a mi hijo, y dígale por favor que siempre será bienvenido en casa.

— Capisco— no era que Ezio tuviera tiempo, sólo que esos temas era muy importantes para él. No entendía cómo era posible que los hijos abandonaran fácilmente a su familia.

Cabalgó de nuevo hacia el remitente. Y aunque no le había visto por ningún lado, sabía que estaría allí esperando, por si su padre contestaba. Ezio escaló hasta la azotea y ahí esperó. Se obscureció un poco más y el frio casi le hizo dormir pero un ruido extraño lo alertó. Era el remitente, que subía el techo por medio de una escalera. Subió pensando que no había nadie, pero aún así cauteloso. Abrió el palomar e inspeccionó a cada una de las palomas pero no encontró nada. Decepcionado cerró las puertas y se dejó caer al suelo. De pronto una mano extraña se extendió hacía él, y al abrirse dejó ver un dije. Ezio salió de su escondite. La luz de la luna le permitió ver a aquella persona: un joven de cabellos oscuro con toques claros, de ojos tristes y una cara tan hermosa como las que sus esculturas poseían. Un poco más joven que Ezio, quien en ese entonces tendría 20 años. El joven parecía tener 16.

— Tu padre te lo envía. También me dijo que siempre serás bienvenido en tu hogar— el traje de asesino no dejaba ver la cara de Ezio pero su voz demostraba su seriedad.

— Gracias, pero… — el joven extraño tomo el dije, luego miró extrañado a su ayudante — ¿Por qué se oye serió? ¿Es que acaso mi padre ha enviando malas noticias?

— No. En este momento quisiera golpearte por abandonar a tu familia. ¿Sabes? Yo tuve la familia perfecta, pero la perdí por un descuido…

— Lamento oír eso, pero no tienes que juzgarme por tus actos pasados. Si en este momento tuvieras familia, harías lo mismo que yo. Y si yo no la tuviera, haría lo mismo que tú, y en ese caso harías lo mismo que yo hago en estos momentos.

Ante esa lógica, Ezio no reprochó, pero le enojó bastante que aquel chaval no comprendiera. Antes de irse, Ezio le preguntó su nombre. "Michel Ángelo di Lodovico Buonarroti Simoni, aunque puedes llamarme sólo Michel Ángelo", le dijo, mientras le sonreía. *

Esa fue la primera vez que se encontraron. Las otras veces fueron provocadas por Michel Ángelo, quien sospechó que Ezio seguiría rondando para realizar cuánto envío le fuera posible. Al principio, Ezio no le tomó importancia pero empezó a preocuparse cuando pasaron cuatro días. Cada uno de ellos, lo vio sentado sobre el palomar y abría sus piernas cuando Ezio se acercaba, el pequeño Auditore no le daba importancia y abría las puertas del palomar, y con ello, las piernas del Michel. Hubo una vez en la que Ezio le preguntó si no tenía nada que hacer, a lo que el otro respondió: "No. En este momento no tengo encargos" No pudo hacer nada más para evitar encontrarlo por cada palomar y en cada caseta del techo de Toscana. Parecía que lo acechaba. Pasaron otros tres días, y al tercero, Ezio huía de los guardias, se escondió en una caseta, pero fue descubierto por uno gracias al grito ahogado que dio. El pobre guardia fue llevado dentro de la caseta. El objeto que provoco el grito fue Michel.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?— pregunto Ezio mientras le tapaba la boca al guardia.

— ¿Yo? Mejor pregúntate qué haces tú aquí. Yo llegue primero.

— Tiene razón— intervino el guardia. Ezio lo cayó de un golpe en la nuca.

— No, no tienes razón. Y eso es porque siento que me has estado siguiendo.

— Claro que no… pero poniendo de lado tu paranoia…— entonces Michel Ángelo se acerco más a Ezio, hizo a un lado al inconsciente guardia, y se sentó sobre Ezio**

— ¿Qué haces?— dijo Ezio sin inmutarse

— Lo que he querido hacer…

Sin decir nada más, Michel besó a Ezio, se arrimo más a él y le rodeó el cuello. Por su parte Ezio no se dio a desear puesto que él deseaba al joven Michel Ángelo desde hace tiempo. Empezó a acariciar la espalda del joven, luego bajó a los glúteos, despojándolo completamente de su pantalón y empezó a masturbarlo. Dejaron el beso para poder respirar. Se miraron un poco acalorados. Michel le sonrió, le quito la capucha, y beso su cuello y luego siguió más abajo. Llegó hasta el miembro de Ezio y empezó a jugar con él, a lamerlo. Lo introdujo en su boca. Ante eso, el asesino no pudo resistirse. Abrazó rápidamente a Michel y lo besó. Lo tomó de los glúteos, los abrió un poco y con paciencia introdujo su miembro en su joven amante. El dolor invadió a Michel, pero ese dolor inmediatamente se transformó en placer. Las embestidas de Ezio eran fuertes pero tranquilas. Se notaba que el joven escultor era virgen pero que, sin embargo, había practicado toda la escena para que así el otro no se diera cuenta de su inexperiencia. Lo que no sabía era que eso a Ezio le fascinaba: ser el primero en la vida del pequeño Michel.

— Te amo, Ezio— le dijo el joven al asesino esperando respuesta.

— Yo…

Pero no pudo oír la respuesta...

— ¡Shaun!— Rebeca le hablaba, pero él no quería salir, no quería irse sin antes oír una respuesta. Forzó el animus para que lo regresara a la memoria.

— ¿Ya te vas? ¿No irás conmigo a Venecia?

— Sí y no. Ya me he quedado mucho tiempo en este pueblo. Además debo reportarme con mi tío.

— ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo? Sé que tienes obligaciones, y también sé que las mujeres son tu otra pasión. Quédate conmigo, no de la manera que tú crees. Quiero que tu corazón sea sólo mío. Dime que yo soy a quien tú más a mas. Dime que nunca me abandonarás— Michel abrazó fuertemente a Ezio, este sólo contesto con un beso. Luego, la memoria se volvió obscura.

— ¡Shaun, ya tienes que salir!

Shaun salió del animus, no dijo nada, solo agradeció a Rebeca y de nuevo se dirigió a su cuarto pero en el camino se encontró con Lucy y Desmond que ya habían regresado. Desmond no se veía bien, se veía mareado y finalmente se desmayo. Lucy no pudo sostenerlo y ambos cayeron al suelo. Shaun fue en su ayuda y llevó a Desmond a su propia cama. Lucy explicó que tal vez era el efecto de la exposición al animus. Lucy y Rebeca tendría que salir de nuevo y Shaun tendría que cuidarlo.

* * *

Bueno, este es otro capítulo, espero les haya gustado ^^.

*Se supone que Miguel Ángel y Leonardo era de edades muy diferentes, que Miguel nació cuando Leonardo tenía 23, pero en el juego hay una referencia a él en una carta escrita hacía su padre, que Ezio tendría que entregar, y no parecía que apenas tuviese 7 años. Además del hecho de que eran rivales =F

** Tendré que hacer un dibujo de toda esa escena X/D


	8. EFECTO DE SANGRE

ASSASSIN'S CREED 2

Capitulo 8: Efecto de sangre. Ffc54

Este capítulo es demasiado extraño, entenderé si no les gusta del todo y perdón por la super tardanza, pero como compensación trataré de subir el siguiente capítulo la sema que bien.

* * *

— ¡Desmond, Desmond! ¿Estás bien?

Shaun se encargaba de cuidar a Desmond, quien se había desmayado recientemente. Lucy y Rebeca salieron para traer provisiones y unas cuantas medicinas.

Shaun había llevado a Desmond a la cama, donde lo arropó bien. Colocó una silla junto a la cama de Desmond y ahí se sentó para estar pendiente de todo. Estuvo ahí por dos horas, pero nada paso, en algunos momentos, Desmond sollozaba o hablaba en sueños. Y en algún momento, sin que el inglés lo notara, Desmond abrió los ojos sólo para mirar a Shaun dormir con su mano sosteniendo la suya, luego volvió a dormir.

Shaun, un poco cansado de estar sentado y dormido, se levantó, fue por algo de comida que quedaba, un jugo para ser más exactos. En el momento en que se llevaba a la boca el líquido sabor naranja, un ruido lo interrumpió: el grito de Desmond, acompañado de un "¿Dónde demonios estoy?"

— ¡Desmond! ¿Qué pasa? Ya has despertado— Shaun se acercaba corriendo a su adorado.

Desmond se levanto y llevó su mano derecha a su lado izquierdo, en un movimiento que insinuaba el desenvaine de una espada. "No te acerques. ¿Quién demonios eres?" advirtió Desmond, sosteniendo una espada invisible en el aire apuntando al cuello de Shaun. Miró a todas partes y tanta extrañes le causó shock. Se sentía como un gato asustado rodeado de perros. Miro de nuevo a Shaun y su rostro le pareció familiar. Poco a poco bajaba su espada— ¿Eres tú, Michel Ángelo?— Shaun no sabía qué pasaba. Su sarcasmo natural estaba a punto de salir, pero se contuvo. ¿Era esto un efecto de la exposición al animus? — Me alegra que seas tú, pero que son esas ropas. ¿Vas a una fiesta? ¿Eres una especie de mono?— ante ese comentario Shaun entrecerró los ojos y gruño.

— Te has vuelto loco, Desmond.

— ¿Desmond? ¿Lo conoces?— se acercó a Shaun amenazadoramente y lo tomó por los brazos— ¡Dime cómo los conoces!

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Deja de lastimarme o yo te lastimare! ¡Meteré tu espada imaginaria en tu trasero y juró que el dolor será real!— la advertencia de Shaun lo detuvo y lo dejó— En primera, si tú no eres Desmond, entonces quién. Segundo, no soy ningún mono. Y tercero…

—Ya, ya, deja de hablar. Me sorprende que no me recuerdes, Michel. Soy yo, Ezio… Este lugar es muy extraño es como si estuviera en una jaula o una caja hecha de metal. Todo está tan cambiado, excepto yo. Aunque tú sí que has cambiado. Ahora eres más alto y no tienes esa cara de niño bueno y travieso que traías antes. Pero sigues igual de lindo— Ezio sonrió en ese momento y ocasionó un sonrojo en Shaun. Lo que le hizo recordar su viaje en el animus y su "aventura" con Desmond en uno de los tejados.

Aunque…esa sería su oportunidad perfecta para… Sin decir más, se acerco a Desmond, rodeó su cintura con sus manos y lo besó. Esa situación dejó perplejo al Casanova. ¿No se suponía que debía ser al revés? Ezio trató de separarse pero Shaun, que para él era Michel, era más fuerte. Shaun no quería parar el beso a pesar de que el aire se le acababa. Llevo lentamente a Desmond hasta la cama y lo recostó. Se sentó sobre él y lo inmovilizó. Ezio ya no veía a su tierno ángel reflejado en esos ojos, lo que ahora veía era una bestia hambrienta… de sexo. Ezio ya no se resistía, pues uno de sus lemas era "Deja que los eventos sucedan y no intervengas en ellos" Se sentía nervioso pero también excitado ante el hecho de una acontecimiento nuevo. Se dejó llevar. Shaun empezó a acariciar el cuerpo de su amado, no tuvo la delicadeza de desvestirlo primero, pero cuando el acceso a ciertas zonas era imposible, lo desvistió. Eran tantas las ganas de Shaun que no se preocupo por el ritual previo a la penetración. Bajó sus pantalones, dejó al descubierto su miembro y penetro a Ezio, quien grito tanto que con ese grito era seguro que Abstergo los descubriría.

— ¡Ah!... ¡Figlio di putta…! ¡Saca esa…cosa!— ante el dolor y después de toda clase de insultos y maldiciones, Ezio se desmayo.

— ¿Eh?... ¿Desmond?...— ante tal evento, Shaun no tuvo la oportunidad de pensar porque casi inmediatamente la "victima" despertó.

Primero emitió leves gemido acompañados de movimientos como si se tuviera una pesadilla y como tal, despertó exaltado, el movimiento lo levantó tanto que sus labios se encontraron con los de Shaun. Desmond no sabía que pasaba, abrió de par en par los ojos y se encontró con su compañero. Se miraron por varios minutos y Shaun ya escuchaba los gritos de Desmond y los golpes, pero nunca llegaron. El asesino cerró los ojos, coloco una mano sobre la mejilla de Shaun y correspondió el beso. Aunque el otro no supo actuar rápidamente. Tardo varios segundos en actuar. Correspondió el beso también. Empezó a mover se y ahora no había barreras entre ellos, no como la vez pasada. Shaun ya había recuperado un poco de autocontrol. Sus embestidas no fueron rápidas ni toscas, después de todo su objeto de deseo ya no se resistía.

Se separaron un poco para tomar aire, Desmond lo vio con deseo, aunque muy en el fondo no sabía qué es lo que pasaba con él, se suponía que se odiaban, se suponía que Shaun lo odiaba, y sin embargo ahí estaban los dos, haciendo el amor. No quería resistirse pero sin duda, después de terminar pediría explicaciones, golpearía a Shaun y se sentiría un poco culpable…

Por otra parte, Ezio despertaba junto a Leonardo, ambos acostados la misma cama, dentro del mismo barco. Se levanto y se llevo la sabana con él. Descubrió entonces que Leonardo se encontraba semidesnudo, al igual que él. Su rostro alcanzo un tono rojizo debido a ello. Contempló a Leonardo mientras dormía. Jamás pensó que le gustaría ver dormir a alguien, por lo menos no a alguien que no fuera Cristina… "Cristina, ¿qué habrá pasado contigo amore mio?", se preguntó Ezio. Contemplando la figura del artista, pudo ver a su lado, un par de papeles, lo tomó para ver que contenían y se encontró con su propio cuerpo dibujado en finas y rápidas líneas por Leonardo. Aquellos bocetos, aún siendo simples referencias, habían captado plenamente su espíritu y esencia. No había en el mundo mejor artista que Leonardo. Y Ezio sólo lo corroboraba. Se conmovió ante esa revelación y de nuevo se recostó pero esta vez se acerco más a Leonardo: lo abrazó.

— Gracias, Capitán, por ayudarme— una voz melodiosa hablaba, provenía de la cubierta.

— ¿Y qué hacías en medio del mar, bambino?

— Señor, permítame decirle que no soy un niño, ya tengo 18— dijo aquel joven con tono orgulloso.

— Ok, ragazzo.

— Bueno, le contaré que me embarque desde Forlì (en Florencia en donde resido actualmente, no hay puertos), pues me han ofrecido un trabajo en Venecia. Sin saber qué me esperaba, subía al primer barco que salía pero mi desgracia fue que después de unos momentos, entiéndase como casi a la mitad del viaje, el capitán del barco, un hombre viejo, y desafortunadamente para mi, rabo verde, me jaló dentro de su camarote y empezó a tocarme. Como buen hombre que soy (y no como un tipo que conozco del cual no diré su nombre) me defendí y pude provocarle una gran herida pero aquel hombre no es de los que se disculpan, por lo que me arrojó fuera del barco con mis cosas, las cuales se han echado a perder y me han servido de bote. Y por último y gracias al increíble destino, fui rescatado por ustedes.

— Oh, vaya historia. Bueno, no debes preocuparte por eso ahora. Aquí ninguno de nosotros se siente atraído por un bambino, digo ragazzo— agregó el capitán al ver el desconcierto del joven al ser llamado niño— Ahora, puedes ir a tu camarote, no sobran unos cuantos. Sólo debes ir hacía allá— señalo un lugar—, luego hacía la derecha hasta el fondo.

— Gracias, Señor.

Feliz de que no estar muerto, el joven florentino fue hacia su destino. Camino ante las miradas de varias mujeres, y eso le halagaba. Llegó al fondo, pero su curiosidad era uno de los enormes talentos que poseía, así que espió cada camarote que encontraba, en la mayoría de ellos no había más que camas vacías, sólo la que estaba justo enfrente de la suya tenía pasajeros, eran dos y ambos estaban durmiendo abrazados. Ambos eran hombres, lo que desconcertó un poco al joven, pero ya estaba acostumbrado. En un momento uno de ellos se movió dejando al descubierto su cara. El joven entró en la habitación como si alguien estuviera robando. Grito:

— ¡Leonardo Da Vinci!— el tono que el joven usaba era de burla.

Ante tal intromisión y llamado, Leonardo se levanto asustado. "¡In nome di dio!", gritó. Después de recuperarse vio al intruso, pero no dijo nada, pues esa persona no era precisamente un santo de su devoción.

— Leonardo, querido "amigo". Quien iba a pensar que te encontraría aquí y con un hombre. No tienes decencia.

— Lo que haga o deje de hacer es algo que no te concierne Lodovico, pues tú, como la mayoría de los hombres, no entiendes la verdadera esencia de las cosas. Te limitas a ver lo que está bajo tu nariz y tus pies, pero nunca lo que hay más allá de eso.

— Soy Michel, para ti. Y tienes razón, ¿por qué me interesaría la vida de un anciano? El cual por cierto, está a punto de ser olvidado.

— ¿Anciano? Sólo tengo 24. Tú 18, sólo te faltan 6 años para ser un anciano y ahora que lo veo: tu percepción del mundo es muy limitada, ¿de verdad eres artista?

— Tú… figlio di...

— Ñam... ¿qué pasa Leo?— Ezio despertó, y no pudo haberlo hecho en el mejor momento

— ¿Ezio?— se sorprendió Michel— ¿Qué...qué haces aquí? ¿Tú... él...?— si no fuera porque Michel consideraba que un hombre no debía llorar, como casi todos los demás, en ese momento habría empezado a hacerlo, pero lo único que hizo fue acercarse lentamente a Leonardo como si fuera a decirle algo, cuando se encontró muy cerca lo golpeó en el estomago, luego salió del camarote y se dirigió al suyo.

Ezio quiso ir tras él pero, ¿y Leonardo? Le oyó quejarse. Y sin saber por qué todo eso le pareció divertido...

— ¿Oye, Lucy? ¿Crees que Desmond esté bien?— Rebeca y Lucy entraban a la guarida, cargando montones de víveres.

— Sí. No te preocupes. Sólo fue un mareo, espero.

— Bueno, sí, pero lo digo por Shaun. Mmm no sé si te diste cuenta pero desde el principio se han visto con… malos ojos— subían por las escaleras.

— Lo sé. Es por eso que dejarlos solos en esta situación era crucial. Tal vez así, Shaun entienda lo importantes que son otras vidas.

— Ojala estés en lo cierto…— daban la vuelta para ir directamente a Desmond— No me gustaría encontrarme un panorama en el que Shaun destripe a Desmond.

— Bueno, ¿y qué te parece este panorama?— ambas se encontraban junto a la cama de Desmond, junto al escritorio de Lucy para ser más precisos.

— ¡Wow! No creí que avanzaran tan rápido—rió— ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Dejarlos solos.

— ¿Otra vez? Ya me harte de salir a cada rato, yo también vivo aquí.

— No. Iremos al cuarto de Shaun— Lucy miró con entusiasmo a su compañera— Generalmente sabemos qué cosas hay en el cuarto de un hombre pero, este es Shaun, un espécimen sin clasificar y extravagante. No querrás perderte la oportunidad de husmear en sus cosas, ¿o sí?

— Jamás— contestó Rebeca. Ambas rieron mientras se dirigían a su destino.

* * *

Otro capi, demasiado extraño y corto a mi parecer. Nos vemos. Me he estado preguntando ¿ustedes, querrán algo en especifico que suceda en la historia?

Bueno como dato curio: Estaba jugando de nuevo AC II y me dio curiosidad por leer la biografía de Ezio. Me decepcionó un poco enterarme de que Ezio en realidad era un vándalo Don Juan y que bien pudo haber hecho algo terrible


	9. RARo ESPECIMEN

ASSASSIN'S CREED 2

Capitulo 9: Raro espécimen.

Lucy y Rebeca corrieron hacia el cuarto de Shaun. No debían perder la oportunidad o nunca se repetiría. Entraron sigilosas puesto que Shaun parecía tener orejas de perro, lo que le daba la habilidad de escuchar casi cualquier sonido. Como ellos eran fugitivos, sus cuartos no estaban tan ocupados: las cosas de Shaun parecían ocupar solo la mitad de la recamara, pero gracias a una impecable organización, todo parecía encajar. Rebeca sólo poseía algunos libros, un escritorio y una laptop personal. Lo mismo que para Lucy. En el cuarto de Shaun, ambas señoritas encontraron libros de "todo tipo", sobres de té que guardaba celosamente (Rebeca tomo unos cuantos), una taza de té sobre una repisa en la cual se leía: "Dios bendiga a la reina", pañuelos y vaselina. "Bueno, con algo se ha de entretener el pobre", comento Rebeca. También encontraron manuscritos de lo que parecía ser un libro de amor. Y en lo más recóndito de la habitación, que era más bien encima de su cama, encontraron fotos de Desmond desde cualquier ángulo, cualquier pose y a cualquier hora, sería imposible decir cómo las tomo.

— Wow, ¿estamos seguras de que esta "investigación" no es para asesinarlo y hacerlo parecer un accidente?— preguntó Rebeca algo preocupada.

— No seas tonta— rió Lucy— Aunque esto es algo perturbante. Oh, pobre Desmond, tal vez fue obligado por ese maldito de Shaun para tener sexo— a la cabeza de Lucy vinieron escenas de lo que pudo haber sido la violación del pobre señor Miles y empezó a actuarlo:

"—Yo sé que lo quieres— hablo un Shaun con voz de Lucy.

"— ¡Nooo¡ Déjame— lloraba un pobre Desmond, cuya voz era extrañamente femenina.

"— Ahahaha.

— Creo que ya deberías dejar de leer tantas novelas gays— le dijo Rebeca para sacar a Lucy de sus fantasías.

— Y yo creo que deberían salir de mi habitación— una voz masculina hablo detrás de ellas.

— ¡Ah, Shaun!— gritaron al mismo tiempo.

— Salgan…— miraron mejor al ogro y percibieron que se encontraba desnudo.

— Oh, por Dios, Shaun. ¿Quisieras vestirte?

— No. ¿Qué demonios hacían en mi cuarto?— Shaun notó uno de sus preciados sobres dentro del guante de Rebeca— ¡Hey! ¿Cómo pudiste?— preguntó Shaun con lagrimas en los ojos— Mi preciado sobrecito, sniff.

— ¿Es que no has oído aquello de "Lo tuyo es mío y si lo vi ni me acuerdo"*?— decía Rebeca mientras ambas eran literalmente arrojadas del cuarto.

Sin más que hacer, Lucy fue con Desmond. Lo encontró durmiendo aún, en una posición parecida a la de un gato. No pudo resistir tanta ternura y sacudió al durmiente para que despertara. Cuando este se movió a reclamar, algo de la parte trasera de su cuerpo le dolió, además de las piernas. Se levantó como pudo y trató de caminar hasta su ropa pero a cada paso que daba sentía mucho dolor. No tuvo más opción que pedirle ayuda a Lucy y ella aceptó pero mientras lo hacía no podía evitar reírse de la situación. Y aunque Desmond no quisiera, tendría que entrar en el animus, ya estaban a un paso de descubrir la localización de los demás fragmentos.

Sus recuerdos lo llevaron a Venecia, mientras caminaba junto a Leonardo, este le contaba las maravillas del arte y de lo está representaba en su vida. De pronto una mujer chocó contra Ezio, quien volteo a verlo y el Auditore se percato de su belleza, en ese momento dijo que era linda y Leonardo le dirigió una mirada de soslayo. Al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que no había sido un accidente, aquella mujer se había robado su bolsa de dinero. Sin pensarlo salió corriendo tras ella.

Sin saber por qué, los recuerdos de Desmond avanzaron súbitamente hasta encontrarse en el estudió de Michel Ángelo.

— ¿Ese es… Shaun?— preguntó Desmond al darse cuenta de donde estaba y con quien.

— Bueno, no sé tú Desmond pero yo estoy aquí, en la realidad, trabajando— al parecer el sarcasmo del inglés no paraba ni aunque el afectado fuera su amante.

— Vaya, y yo que pensé que por fin habría paz…—comentó Rebeca con resignación.

Michel, al parecer se encontraba discutiendo con Ezio, mientras este último sólo miraba al suelo.

—No puedo creer que me hicieras eso— protestaba Michel.

— Lo siento, Michel, pero no he hecho nada indebido. Estaba con Leonardo, sí, pero solamente dormimos juntos.

— Pero no protestaste por ello…Bueno, no voy a ponerme como una mujer celosa.

— ¿Y que no estás celoso?— Ezio sonrió pícaramente.

— ¿De ese bastardo? Claro que no, a menos que… ¿Debería…? ¿Acaso te interesa…?— No hubo respuesta, Ezio sólo desvió la mirada. Ante eso, Michel reaccionó de la única manera que sabía: lo golpeo en la cara y luego salió de ahí.

— Wow… eso debió doler.

— Calla, Rebeca.

— Bien hecho, Desmond. Otro trabajo bien logrado— dijo Shaun.

— Calla tú también Shaun, o la próxima vez seré yo quien tire el primer golpe— sentenció Desmond.

El recuerdo avanzó de nuevo. Lo llevó a un tiempo donde ya se había vengado de casi todos, sólo le faltaba el español. Ezio se encontraba en Venecia pues según su tío y un nuevo aliado (Nicholas Maquiavelo), el español transportaría el fruto del edén, que desde hace tiempo tenía en su poder. La noche había caído sobre aquella ciudad. Ezio avanzaba hacía su objetivo pero esta vez no avanzó por los tejados. Camino sin importarle con cuantos guardias peleara o a cuantos matara. Dejó un rastro de cuerpos a su paso. Entre más se acercaba su corazón se exaltaba más, latía más rápido, por fin tendía su preciada venganza, pero como le enseñaron: un asesino debe ser discreto. Tomó el traje de uno de los guardias muertos y se lo colocó. Escoltando un cofre, se dirigió al punto de reunión de los guardias con el español Rodrigo Borgia. Pero nada salió como esperaba: todo fue una emboscada, pero la ayuda llegó para Ezio, su tío y sus aliados llegaron en su auxilio. Pudieron recuperar el fruto, pero Ezio resultó herido, aunque no de gravedad. Paola lo llevó al burdel, a la habitación a la que usualmente pedía cuando visitaba lugar. Varias cortesanas querían atenderlo pero alguien las sacó de ahí alegando que sólo él podía tocarlo.

— ¡Ezio! ¿Estás bien?

— Michel…claro que estoy bien. Con quién crees que hablas.

— Me da gusto— Michel se abalanzo contra Ezio y lo abrazó se recostó sobre él y ahí se quedaron un rato, sonriendo.

Ezio estaba a punto de caer dormido cuando el sonido de la puerta azotándose lo despertó, no vio a nadie en la habitación. Se incorporó haciendo de lado al Michel, salió de la habitación y pudo ver a lo lejos la figura de Leonardo, grito su nombre pero este no respondió. Quiso ir por él pero Michel lo detuvo.

— Tú fuiste mío primero. Fuimos amantes primero. Yo te… ame primero. Y a pesar de eso, me he vuelto el segundo en tu vida— el artista abrazo al asesino— Tal vez él me haya ganado esta, pero no será así en el arte, haré que todos se olviden de él… Aún así, por favor, déjame estar contigo una vez más. Quisiera poder recordarte y plasmar tu esencia de la única forma que sé. Al final no sabrás cual de todas las esculturas que crearé serás tú— por primera vez Michel dejó salir lagrimas.

Ezio lo tomó en brazos, lo llevó a la cama y le concedió su última noche como amantes.

* * *

Otro capítulo corto u,u, pero este en especial me gusto. Es el penúltimo capítulo de la 2° temporada XD. Se me ha ocurrido una idea para un nuevo fic de AC, así que espero les guste. Y claro, no dejaré pasar la 3° temporada,, claro, si aún les interesa. ^^

Gracias por leer.


	10. NUNCA TERMINARÁ

ASSASSIN'S CREED 2

Capitulo 10: Nunca se terminará

El ultimo capi. Y disculpen por la gran tardanza :3 Bueno, cabe decir que les recomiendo no tomar esto como un final, solo será una transición a la tercera parte. Es por eso que es muy pequeño el capitulo.

—Tenemos que irnos, Desmond. Vidic no ha encontrado— decía Lucy un tanto alarmada.

—Sí, es raro que no lo hayan hecho antes— Shaun llego cargando unos paquetes. En ese momento las alarmas sonaron, indicaban que "ellos" habían llegado.

Lucy ordenó a Rebeca y a Shaun que empacara todo y lo subieran a la camioneta, mientras que ella y Desmond se encargarían de los templarios. Rápidamente bajaron a enfrentarlos, y delante de todos se encontraba aquel Doctor de malos pensamientos.

— Ah, Señor Desmond— llamó con alegría.

— Doctor Vidic, es un gusto verlo.

— Igual. Lo extrañamos mucho por allá. Pero muy pronto estará de nuevo con nosotros… claro, considerando que quiera volver a ver a sus amigos, ¿Cómo se llaman? Jake, Adha y Leonardo si no me equivoco. Aunque, disculpe mi torpeza, Adha ya está muerta.

— ¡¿Qué? No juegue conmigo, Vidic.

— Oh, no, Señor Miles. Yo nunca juego y menos cuando se trata de conseguir lo que deseo. Vamos, Señor Miles: El Señor Jake Thal Grun y el Señor Leonardo D'Piero lo están esperando en las instalaciones de Abstergo, claro que no se encuentran en buenas condiciones, digamos que están en un sueño profundo.

Vidic veía como su plan funcionaba, la cara de Desmond mostraba desesperación por saber si aquello era cierto. Lucy lo sacó de su trance, le advirtió que no cediera ante los juegos de Vidic y Desmond así lo hizo. Ambos asesinos acabaron con todos los templarios que llegaban y al buen doctor no le quedo de otra más que escapar. La paz llego de nuevo pero Desmond fue abordado por una cantidad inmensa de recuerdos. Los recuerdos de Altaír y Ezio se mezclaban. De repente ya no estaba en la bodega, Lucy ya no se encontraba ahí. Todo era negro y Ezio y Altaír aparecieron ante Desmond. Su ojo izquierdo veía Masiaf y el derecho veía Florenciad

— ¡Demonios! Debo estar soñando o ya estaré loco— bromeó.

— ¿Odias tú vida, Desmond?— habló Altaír.

— De ti puede depender el futuro del mundo— dijo Ezio.

—Has perdido todo, tu hogar, a los que amabas, todo.

—Pero recuerda: Jake y Leonardo siguen vivos.

— ¿Qué elegirás Desmond? ¿El bien de la humanidad o tu vida amorosa?

Ambos ancestros sonrieron.

Cuando Desmond despertó, se encontraba en brazos de Shaun. Recordó el sueño y rápidamente se separó de su amante.

— ¡Bájame! No necesito tu ayuda— el señor Miles recuperó su estado de normalidad.

— Pero Desmond, te desmayaste. Solo te llevaba a la camioneta— todos subieron a ella.

— Nunca he necesitado la ayuda de nadie. Y no creas que puedes tratarme como una princesa solo porque me hayas violado— nadie entendía que le pasaba— Ahora, Lucy— habló gentilmente— deberíamos entrar al aminus y adelantarnos a los templarios.

— Bueno, si estás seguro de estar bien, no contradeciré tu decisión.

Mientras tanto, por otro lugar del mundo, Vidic daba su reporte.

— Por segunda vez nos has fallado, Vidic— un hombre de traje habló. Se encontraba junto a otros dos hombres.

—Lo sé, pero no se volverá a repetir. Ahora sabemos hacia donde se dirigen, o por lo menos los suponemos. Esta vez estamos preparados, Señor.

—Eso espero— habló otro de ellos.

— Pero ¿qué tienes para asegurar tu victoria, Vidic?

— Lo que tengo, señores, es un escuadrón de "ex amigos" del señor Miles que no están contentos con él ni con sus ancestros. Cada uno de ellos ha sido entrenado en el animus mucho más tiempo que el sujeto 17 y ha aprendido muy bien todo lo que necesitan— en ese instante, a la sala entraron unos pocos hombres uniformados— Ellos son sólo unos pocos de todo el escuadrón. Y son comandados por este hombre— Al decir eso, el líder del grupo dio un paso al frente y sonrió.

— Bueno, estoy seguro de que mi apellido les dirá más que todo lo demás— aquel hombre tenía pelo negro amarrado a una coleta y poseía una sonrisa tan intimidante como encantadora— Me llamó Augusto Borgia. Lider del escuadrón "Pope"


End file.
